The Wrong Kind Of Defiance
by MrsPleasant13
Summary: I do not own Defiance or any of the Characters or places or ideas in my story, They belong to Defiance! Forget everything that has happened in defiance... What if the Irathients never did take over? And what if humans took over the Irathients? What if they were at constant war? This is what happens when Irathients are the live forms on earth, And humans are the outsiders...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"PUSH THEM BACK!" screamed Nolan as he jumped off the bike he was on and charged at the enemy's fighting on his planet. He was the lawkeeper of Boulog, and every single Boulog citizen had to fight. They didn't have a choice. Every single Man, Women and child had been forced to fight against the Irathients that had plagued Boulog claiming that the planet was theirs, As Irisa Nyira had turned her back on the Irathients that lived on earth and moved to fight for the Humans. Nolan had then become the adopted father of Irisa as her father tried to kill her for seeing the future, She also became lawkeeper. Everyone was fighting what they believed in. Nolan looked around and the heaps of bodies and saw that they were fighting, And losing. Big time. Irathients had hijacked horses and valuable weapons and were using the dead body's of the fallen as shields. They were never going to win. Not now. Nolan shook his head and turned to see the great Irathient queen riding her horse over the battle field and approaching quickly to Irisa. "IRISA!" Nolan screamed as he jumped up and pushed her out of the way just as the horse barreled into Nolan. Irisa screamed. She dropped to the floor and clutched Nolan's body. Everyone had finished fighting. They were either dead or near death. Irisa had to get Nolan's body back to a freeze cap in order for him to start to breath again. She was going to get earth for him. She carefully pulled Nolan up so he was in her arms and she ran as fast as she could back to the survival base for the defiant few. There wasn't many granted, But it had enough raw materials and a freeze cap to get him through. She jumped over dead bodies and sprinted through empty waste lands and finally reached the base. She flung the door open and quickly put Nolan down on a bed. She ran to get the aid kit and found the mask. She had to put this on him and her as the air was actually quiet toxic, And was only going to support growth and brain activity whilst she transported him to earth. They were losing the war. Everyone may have died but the back up squad was coming, And Boulog only had a couple of willing soldiers left who were actually willing to die for the freedom. When the ship was in transport she was going to grab those soldiers and they were going to go on a air cruiser and fly to earth. Irisa knew that the reserve Irathients was the last, they had nearly wiped out the whole of earth just to claim some land they didn't even own. Irisa picked Nolan carefully but with urgency and put him in the freeze cap, she locked it shut. She took of her mask and walked out of the base. She looked back at Nolan's freezing body and walked out, Completely aware about what she was going to do. She had to move quickly and couldn't attract the attention of the mayor, Or else she would be put in prison for attempted theft, Murder and everyone else who was coming. She was quite aware that she had to actually shoot down a air cruiser that had the last of her race on, And that would mean she would be the last of her kind. She smiled despite herself, She liked the ring of being the last. She got on the motorbike and made her way up to the main city in search of soldiers and innocent people...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

Irisa sped down the dirt tracks of Boulog with only one thing in mind, Save Nolan and get help. She knew, In her head, That no one would help for free. If they would even help at all. _The Humans are an ignorant __lifeforms_, She thought, _Much unlike the Irathients. Although the Irathients are half to blame for this whole problem of who will die first_, She pondered but was quickly interrupted by the big looming city up ahead. She parked outside the large tavern like place, Turned of the ignition and swung her legs of the bike quickly but with power reinforcing her speed. She took a quick glance at her bike as she strode into the large building, And in return greeted by the smell of stale ale and drunks. This wasn't a pleasant experience as the tavern was a human only tavern, But Irisa has never cared for such trivial things as to what lifeforms were allowed where. She kept her gaze ahead and sat down on a table that was hid by the shadows, She was masked by the shadows and low lighting. _What a place_, She thought, _Doesn't even have good lighting in this joint... _But that thought was snatched away by a dirty drunk whacking his whiskey of the table. Irisa didn't even move as he started slurring away. "Hello...Irathient...Your not welcome here..." He slurred angrily. "Look! I don't know what your problem is. I'm here and so are you so get over yourself" she snarled and angrily shot him a glare as if to say back away now. He didn't. "Bring it on Irathient." As he stood up he bared his fists and gritted his teeth. Irisa wasn't looking for a fight. But he gave no choice..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Tommy was on patrol, Again. He hated patrol, He really did. All he had to do was drive around on his bike trying to make sure Boloug was safe. But, When he stumbled upon the survival base for the defiant few with fresh foot prints of boots on the dust ground and the door had clearly been opened in a hurry, Due to the fact it was hanging off its hinges and didn't exactly look like it had been opened with care. Tommy couldn't take his eye off the door and he quickly scanned the area for any traces of human or alien life. And there wasn't, Tommy knew that whatever he found in here he would have to report, But he could probably slip one or two things in his pocket as a reminder. Tommy made a bee-line straight for the survival base with incredible speed. He reached the base within five minutes and turned of the bike and loaded his gun. After all, He didn't know what was going to be in the base, Even if any life is in there. He carefully removed his legs from the bike and made sure he moved with stealth and precision. He walked carefully over to the base and walked in the broken swiped his gun from corner to corner carefully scanning for any possible hazards. And then, He saw it. A freeze cap. That had been filled with someone. Tommy put his gun back into his holster and rubbed his hands together, He knew he had got lucky, Because someone would be in there and he could chose what to do with it. He walked over and then he looked at the locks. His brows furrowed in frustration as he couldn't figure out the lock. Who ever set it was good. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his knife and chipped away at the keypad and screws...

_Ten minutes later..._

Tommy was still chipping away at the keypad when it finally gave in. It came apart and Tommy whooped in happiness as he finally beat the code. He moved his hand over to the handle and moved over to the side as his hand moved to the handle. He stood facing the cap and then he licked his lips. Clicked the handle. Pulled. And then a big hand darted out the container and grabbed Tommy by the neck. A oxygen mask fell to the ground as this man moved out of the cap, Still having his manly hand around Tommy's thin neck. He squeased more and then Tommy was shoved against the wall to relieve some of the pressure of his neck. He was forced to look at the strong attacker as Tommy's chin was pushed up to face him. "What have you done with Irisa?" A voice Tommy recognized but couldn't put a name to it. "I...I...Do...Not...Kno..w...what you...mean..." Struggled Tommy as the man moved his face out of the shadows. A fresh face purged out at Tommy and headbutted him as Tommy hung his head. Why was this man so bothered about a Irathient stranger? Only Nolan would be bothered about such a weird girl. Wait... NOLAN! The voice, The manly grip, The strong grip, The worry's only a father could have for his daughter. It had to be Nolan. "Yeah...That's right. I'm back. So answer me this, Tommy. Where. Is. Irisa?" Nolan looked pained and the realization must of been plain to see in Tommy's eyes as everything fell into place. "Last i heard...She was seen going...Into town...In the human only tavern..To get help to get you back up to health and get a army..."Tommy struggled for breath and Nolan mumbled something that couldn't be understood then spoke louder. "She will get herself killed there. She will be killed because she only lives due to me. So if there is one scratch on her i swear to god you are going . And I'm not joking, I'm everything but it. You will be held responsible." Nolan shouted and threw Tommy down and he landed in a heap of dust and debris and the last thing he heard and saw was Nolan leaving the base in search for his daughter and heard the roar of his own bike before he was knocked unconscious due to lack of oxygen...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Back in the tavern the angry drunk gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as Irisa begrudgingly stood. Granted she was smaller, But height had never been a limit for Irisa. She had always outmatched everyone who stepped up to challenge her, She had more intelligence than the tiny human brain could even possibly handle on a daily basis. Her muscles flexed, She cracked her neck and fists and kicked the table over. She moved forward and grabbed the drunks wrists, Turned and pulled. He clumsily stumbled forward onto a chair and in return the chair knocked over. He kicked and thrashed and caught Irisa in the leg, She hissed involuntarily as her knees buckled and she went flying into the floor. The drunk took this distraction as a time to summon back up, And ten big men came barreling over and jumped on Irisa. Irisa was trapped, So when they spun her on her back and tied her hands together there was nothing she could do but kick behind, But they soon caught on and tied her legs together. They did it way to tight and actually brought blood to Irisa's wrists as she was hoisted up and thrown over one mans shoulder. She couldn't even reach her pocket knifes as she struggled against his over powering strength. The man she had been beaten by now stood up and opened the door. All the men cheered as she was being carried out of the tavern into the broad day sunlight. "Where should we dump her?" Slurred the man who had her on his shoulder asked the group. One man pointed towards the tree and then the lake that stood about twenty foot away. They laughed and cheered as they slung her up to the tree and tied her to the branches as they got sticks and knifes and started to beat her up. Irisa froze. She couldn't move as she had another vision of her past. Her mind clouded with the time her parents tortured her and chained her up, And that was probably to blame for her hatred of chains especially when they would swing them off her and draw blood. If Nolan hadn't of come that day she probably wouldn't even be alive. Then the men got chains from a nearby post and started to whack them off her violently as she shook and screamed. She actually screamed. They laughed and couldn't stop beating her. So when they removed her from the tree blackness was seeping into her vision. She couldn't care anymore. They threw punches into her sides and broke ribs and bones that came into there way of the fists. She couldn't help the tears that sprung into her eyes and dropped down. Her body was battered and bruised and all she wanted was Nolan. Nolan could hug her like only a father could. They said something but Irisa couldn't understand due to the fact she was trying to stop the steady stream of blood that was pouring out of her frail body. They swung her once, Twice. And then she was in the air hurtling towards water. She bounced off the ground and now all of her bones had to be broken. She started to roll down the hill and then the water swallowed her. She had trouble breathing when they were beating her but this was unbearable. Her lungs would collapse. Any breath she tried to catch was snatched away by the white hot pain in her lungs. She was still tied up. And then she hit bottom of the lake as her eyes closed slowly...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nolan was speeding around the city and was suddenly forced to change course. A scream pierced the night and it was very familiar. Irisa. Nolan's face screamed up in pure anger and he let out a roar of pure hatred. He growled and completely lost it when a human stared at him, So Nolan got his gun out and shot at the human but deliberately aimed a few degrees of him just to make scatter in fear. Nolan was not a force to be reckoned with, But when Irisa is screaming? There was no way Nolan would be calm about this. He was suddenly going about 50 mph on his bike, But it wasn't enough to get his daughter out of trouble. Nolan would kill everyone if she had one scratch on her body, even if she didn't they would pay for making her scream. Big time. He followed the sound of cheers and his instincts and was brought to a grubby human tavern. He jumped of the bike before it had even stopped and he followed the laughs from the back of the tavern and then...He saw it. They hadn't noticed him. But where was Irisa? She wasn't here and they were. And they would pay. "WHERE IS SHE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!" Roared Nolan as he stormed over to the stupidest man and slapped him just because he could. He looked stupid so Nolan decided that he deserved that slap. It hurt so much that the man fell over. Nolan would of smirked but now was not the time for petty grins at men who had potentially killed his daughter! They were worthy of everything he gave. And the fact that not one of the men offered any help made Nolan grab his gun and shoot at one of them, Again simply because he could. None of the men offered anything. And then. Nolan Really lost it...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

One of the tall muscular men started to sweat. He had dried up blood on him, And it better not be Irisa's. Nolan looked stern and then the man broke under the cold stare Nolan was giving to the tall man. "She is in...Thelake" The man blurted and Nolan's eyes widen and then it hit him. Irathients couldn't swim, And if she was screaming then what had they done to her. Nolan roared in anger and ran onto the beach throwing back any worries he had about her and dived hard into the icy blue lake after his daughter. He swam hard and against the current and many fish whacked him square in the face. He wasn't even aware fish lived in this lake, But by god there was. Bubbles of oxygen every so often would float up, Giving a trail for Nolan to follow. He headed in the general direction of the bubbles, Aware that it might not even be her. Then he saw a patch of red and then he was sure, Irisa was down here. Those men were going to pay for this. Big style. He swam even harder and his lungs burned wilder than when they did when he was in the battle against the Irathients, And he had to run for miles and swim for miles back then. He swam deeper into the lake and reached the bottom quickly. He started to scan the bottom and didn't care about the lack of oxygen right now, Because if Irisa has went through this so can he. Then he spotted some red further up so he moved on up to it. Her limp body was rested on the bottom of the lake and he dived for her. He grabbed her and then swam for the top. He reached it in remarkable time and he kicked his legs until he could stand upright and walked out of the lake, Cradling Irisa like a baby. The sun behind him was setting, And a hazy orangey glow was being cast on Boulog as the clouds had all disappeared and all that was left was the slowly falling sun. He strode out of the pale blue lake with his brown clothes and his gun dripping the water of him. His gun glinted in the sun and Irisa's head lolled back as she too was dripping with water and a ebony stream of blood slowly falling out of her side gashes. Her limp form was very tightly pressed into Nolan as a show of protection and comforting him more than her. He got some stares and some frowns, But if he cared he would of dealt with them then and there. But he was more bothered about his adopted Irath in his arms slowly slipping away from him and existence itself. He finally reached the bay and the sand and dropped to his knees. Then he put Irisa on the sand and put his right hand on top of his left and started to press down onto her chest. Water was all that seemed to cough up and a tear sprung onto his eyes unwillingly. He couldn't help the tears that fell. He kept going and suddenly he started to talk to her. "Come on kiddo! Come on!" He shouted in agony as she didn't respond to his frantic movements to make her breath once more...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Nolan was pressing down very hard onto her chest as his eyes started to pour out tears that he couldn't stop from falling onto her delicate skin. Nolan never cried, But he only ever did when his daughter was hurt or critically ill, Which was never. Irisa was a strong daughter and took a lot to rattle her down and cause her to not breath at all, like she was now. Nolan had seen this so many times and so had she but he never expected her daughter to be on the other end of acts of hate and pure terror. He had never seen his daughter in such a bad state apart from when she was a young Irathient and he had sent her off to school for the first and only day. She had attended but was never going to fit in with the prejudice class she was to be in. She was going to be there first alien student, And Irisa was only 8 when she went. At first it had gone OK but then a young, Particularly chubby human in Nolan's opinion, Boy had decided he wanted to test Irisa's very thin patience by saying that she was a "Waste of space and littered Boulog and made the air toxic with her stupidity" when she was sitting in the playground playing with the butterfly that had landed on her finger, and then they started to beat her up and break many bones in the play ground. Then the teachers had called him saying that he needed to pick Irisa up and she was not allowed back into the school due to the fact she caused many fights and had hurt the human boys when she fought back. Nolan didn't let them get away with the fact Irisa was blamed for starting a fight when she was doing nothing wrong, So he decided that a little visit to the school and her ex-class was in order. Especially since they had started it and had managed to knock her stone called out in the playground, And the human boys never even got wrong or even acknowledged that they had beaten up an innocent Irathient just for being different...

Nolan shook of the flashback and dismissed it and focused on what was happening in the present day. He kept on pushing and pushing and his eyes became blurred from the tears that now heavily streamed down his face defiantly. Irisa didn't respond to the pushing. Nolan didn't give up. And then he pressed down and blood started to dribble out of her mouth and this got a cry in acknowledgment from Nolan. The sun had set at this point and the moon was making it way up the sky as he was still pressing hard. Water mixed with blood poured out and then Nolan gave up with this technique and grabbed her chin and pressed it so her mouth became an 'O' shape and lent down, Took a deep breath and then plunged down onto her face with lots of force and breathed out into her mouth. He pushed out for 5 seconds and then went back to the pushing on her chest. His hands dropped onto the sand in defeat and then everything went silent. Then a loud gasp for air broke the silence and Nolan's head snapped over to Irisa as he saw her chest rise and fall once again. He smiled brightly and looked up to the blackening sky and silently thanked god for bringing back his daughter to the land of the living. He never thought that moment could be ruined, Until a wailing pained noise came from the direction of Irisa and he crawled over to her and lay down next to her, And lightly touched her shoulder to reassure her as her breathing became even and he knew she would go into shock any time soon. But the fact was, He was breathing and so was she. "Hey kiddo," Nolan softly whispered into her hair "How you doing?" as he stroked her hair off her face lightly as a sign of comfort. Nolan had always had an issue with comfort with the young Irathient but had learned that whispering and hugging her always helped every single time. "Ugh...I think i'm going to...Be sick..." She whispered in pained tones as she shuffled and Nolan sat up and looked at her with soft eyes with understanding as Irisa lay even more still and her face drained of all color, Leaving her markings to protrude out of her head. Her eyes looked heavy and then she darted up so quick Nolan jumped to her aid as she was sick all over the spot where they had laid and he grabbed her fiery mane and pulled it back as she continued to be sick. Nolan couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact that her near death and her shock was all his fault. Once Irisa had finished she turned and gave a proper look at her helper, And was extremely shocked to see Nolan sitting there with a toothy grin she couldn't help but frown at. "How...?" She stuttered and Nolan shook his head. "All you need to know kiddo, Is that i may or may not have knocked Tommy out after i woke up in the ice cap, Then stole his roller and then swam to your rescue. Thanks for the ice cap by the way." He winked at her and she smiled and nodded slowly as it sunk in that her dad had come back from the dead and so had she. "...Nolan..." She rolled her eyes then stared at Nolan's hands as they rose up to welcome her into his big arms, And she didn't pause as she darted into his loving arms. Nolan was pushed back and chuckled at the sheer force she had hugged with and soothingly rubbed her back as he sensed her starting to cry, "Awwwh Kiddo welcome back. I missed you so so much you know that? Don't ever, Ever do that again. You scared me so much Irisa. I love you OK?" He sighed and then She nodded furiously. His eyes were scrunched shut and when he opened them he glared at the big drunks staring and sneering at the father- Daughter scene that had unfolded in-front of them. Nolan released his grip from his daughter and moved her wet hair of her face, wiped her eyes and placed his hands on her shoulder. " Don't move OK? I need to teach these guys a lesson, Then i will take you to the rover and you can recover and sleep OK?" He asked and she nodded as she lay back down on the sand and tried to regain control of her breathing. He smiled at her, Stood up, Gave one last glance and then smiled when he saw his daughter smile at him as she couldn't help her eyes from drifting off to sleep where she lay. She had been through a lot and she deserved some rest. He then turned and that smile vanished immediately and was replaced with a hard cold glare and frown as he put his hand on his blaster and walked over to the men who would regret ever being born when he was finished with them. They touch Irisa, Then nearly killed her. And to top it all off made her cry. They had crossed the line and his father instincts had kicked in. Now, He thought, They are going to pay. Big style. He thought as he came ever closer to the stupid drunks, As there laughter grew louder with every step Nolan took...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Nolan moved swiftly over to the men as they continued to laugh at him. Nolan became ever closer to the men and quickly removed the gun from the holster and aimed it at the men. "Don't move or else i will shoot." Nolan shouted just loud enough for them too hear but not loud enough to wake Irisa. One of the drunks sneered and nudged the man next to him. "Look over there, papa over here thinks he can take us," then the man faced Nolan, "we beat your daughter, and now were going to beat you." The man said as his little buddies decided they all wanted to smile at this. "Bring it." Nolan simply said and then the men charged clumsily over to Nolan. Nolan aimed his blaster at the nearest man and shot.

One down, ten to go.

The next man was waving a blood stained knife around and Nolan ran, kicked the man down, and shot.

Two down, nine to go.

Two men decided they wanted to try and jump onto Nolan, so Nolan ran and dived when he knew he would get away, rolled up to his knees, turned and shot them both in the back.

Four down, seven to go.

Nolan had given up with showing off and shot two of them whilst they were charging hopelessly. They really had no chance whilst Nolan was in such a bad mood as he no longer had a limit to how much hate he would throw at them.

Six down, five to go.

He noticed that three of the men had taken the distraction of the other men and attempted to once again drown Irisa, But Nolan wouldn't allow that. So he took a very careful aim as too not put a bullet in his own daughter and fired. Once, twice, three times and the three attackers who wanted to kill Irisa were no longer a threat.

Nine down, two to go.

Nolan looked around but couldn't see the last two men anywhere. Then a sound of branches cracking in the nearby woods gave them away. Nolan silently crept over to the woods and squinted his eyes for better sight. He eventually saw one move and Aimed his gun at him. The shot was a silent one and Nolan was very thankful for that, as that now meant Nolan hadn't scared off the remaining attacker and Hadn't woken up Irisa.

Ten down, one to go.

Nolan once again fell silent as he attempted to listen for any signs as to the mans location in the deserted woods. Then he heard a faint squabble coming from the trees and a loud cracking sound. Nolan silently pounced into the woods and then he saw the final man sprawled across the dead floor. Nolan saw a pool of red slowly seeping out of the mans shirt and he realized the man had been trying to climb the tree but as he was heavily drunk his co-ordination was off by a mile. So the man had missed his footing and fell onto the ground killing himself instantly. Don't drink and climb, Nolan thought as he smirked at the fact this man who tried to get away hadn't succeeded in the slightest.

Eleven down, none to go.

Nolan rubbed his head in victory and shoved his gun back into its holster as he slowly made his way back to Irisa. He decided he didn't want to have multiple corpses lying around when he moved his daughter so he dragged each one into the woods. When he was satisfied that they were all completely dead he made his way back to his daughters side. She was lying down n the sand with her eyes open and tears on her face. "Whats up kiddo?" Nolan asked slowly as he carefully wiped the tears away. "My whole body is broke Nolan... I cant move without being pained.." she said with pain and torment visible in her eyes for all to see. "Its OK, we will get you to the roller and get you patched up." Nolan said as he thought about how he was going to pick up his daughter but limit the pain for her. He slowly slid a hand under her ribs and she cried out in pain. "Shhhh calm down... Its OK Irisa..." he said soothingly as he made his other hand gently pick up her legs, which also got a cry in pain. Nolan kept eye contact with her the whole time and then he lifted and stood up with her in his arms. She was crying again in the pain and Nolan couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Sorry kiddo, but it may hurt until we get you to the roller." He winced as he saw his daughter trying to nod her head but stopped half way through in sheer pain. He carefully started walking back to the roller as Irisa started to cry once more...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Irisa couldn't stop crying for the whole time they walked to the roller. Nolan held her tight in his arms and he knew that she was in a very bad shape. He knew he needed some kind of doctor but the problem was that Irisa was a alien, And doctors refused to heal non-Humans. Nolan couldn't simply let his daughter cry everyday so he had to come up with a plan to get her in a good shape once again. She had to be broke in every bone she had. Nolan couldn't show her how worried he really was because she was freaking out as it was. Her seeing that her own adoptive father is freaking out would only make matters worse, For the both of them. He finally reached the roller and opened the door and carefully let her into the roller so she was secure and wont cause any more damage where she was lying in the chair. Nolan then carefully shut the door on her and jogged around to his side of the roller and sat down. He looked at Irisa and realized her facial markings were sticking out and was paler than normal. Nolan knew from many years of raising Irisa that her a pale white color was not good. He started the roller and drove down the dirty streets of Boulog looking for a suitable doctors or anyone who would help him and Irisa before things got really bad, And before she lost it along with Nolan's patience...


End file.
